


up in the sky

by StraightOnTilMorning (straightontilmorning)



Series: little bird [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightontilmorning/pseuds/StraightOnTilMorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“if we take this bird in, with its broken leg/<br/>‘we could nurse it’ [he] said.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	up in the sky

“harry, what’s that?” louis pointed to the thing in the gutter of a road a few feet ahead of them.

“that, love, is a bird. they fly. up in the sky.” harry answered.

louis rolled his eyes and muttered a _that rhymed_ before scurrying over to the little bird sitting in the gutter.

“is it even alive?” harry bent down next to louis.

“yeah, but i think one of it’s legs are broken. it can’t ‘fly up in the sky’.” louis mocked and it was harry’s turn to roll his eyes.

“well, what should we do?” harry asked. louis shrugged and put his hand out to the bird before harry smacked it away. “it could have a disease.”

“it’s injured, haz, not sick.”

“you never know.”

“do you have a glove for me to wear then?”

“no,”

“well, then, if i get infected, we can afford a hospital.”

louis stuck his hand out again and the bird hesitated a bit but decided louis wasn’t any harm and let him pick him/her up.

louis grinned, “maybe we can nurse it!”

harry’s heart leapt at the excitement in his best friend’s voice and he chuckled, “we aren’t veterinarians, lou.”

louis shrugged, “still, we could try.” and because harry could never say no to him (because as the fans said, he was “whipped”), they were soon in the car, a towel on louis’ lap and the bird on the towel and on the way to the pet store to get a cage and, sure, they got looks because louis was _holding a bird in his hands_ (and, well, it was louis tomlinson and harry styles from one direction, but besides the obvious).

“which cage looks good, buddy?” louis cooed to the animal like someone would talk to their toddler (“which toy would you like, sweetie?”).

“lou, you’re talking to a bird.” harry pointed out.

“but, look at it, it’s so cute!” louis smiled with bright eyes and harry melted at the sight of  the boy’s blue eyes filled with adoration so he smiled back at louis and let him do whatever he wanted (okay, so maybe he couldn’t really disagree with the fans) even if he did sound maybe a bit psychotic.

finally louis picked out a cage and a couple of toys to hang from the top of the cage and things to attach to the side of it and food for the bird and soon enough, they were back home. louis set the bird on the towel on a counter in the living room of the flat and started putting together the cage on the table next to the couch.

“louis, love, i’m going to get some dinner, alright?” harry called from the front door while he was slipping on his shoes.

“alright, haz, i’ll be here when you get back.” louis called back and harry closed the door behind him on the way out.

 

when louis heard the door open about thirty minutes later, he raced to the door, eager to tell him what happened while he was gone and _look what i did with the bird, harry!_ and harry laughed a little because louis was so excitable and lovable and – dare he say – adorable. he kicked his shoes off, put the food on the kitchen counter and followed louis into the living room where he saw the bird in it’s cage with a small splint on it’s leg made of twine and four, small, rectangular pieces of cardboard.

“cardboard is a little weak for a splint, don’t you think?” harry asked.

louis’ eyes rolled playfully, “not for a _bird_ , hazza, it’s too small to bend it.” the two smiled at the bird for a few seconds before harry heard louis’ voice again, small and barely audible, “i really hope it heals.”

(this is when harry styles decided that, yeah, he was in love with louis tomlinson) 


End file.
